Barbie (Star Light Adventure)
Princess Starlight 'is the main protagonist in "Barbie Starlight Adventure". She is played by Barbie. When speaking, she is voiced by Erica Lindbeck and her singing voice is provided by Jordyn Kane. She is a cosmic princess who is crowned by King Constantine for her bravery and achievements in the movie. Her favorite hobbies are hoverboarding and interacting with animals. Story At first, she struggles to find her place in the world, but gradually through her experience with her teammates and friends she finds it. Throughout the story, she learns about the importance of being more confident, teamwork, and friendship. Physical Appearance Princess Starlight has blonde hair with pink and silver streaks and blue eyes. She has a silver ear cuff and hair in a braid or ponytail. She is usually dressed in pink, silver, and white. Barbie usually has her mother's locket on her, something that is very precious to her and has an athletic build, which comes in handy when it comes to fighting and parkour. She is also somewhat clumsy and socially awkward. Personality Barbie is a nice, playful and helpful girl who has some insecurities about her abilities and identity, however, she is and remains a strong and mostly confident character, who tends to be stubborn and has an open mind. She cares about life, is impulsive sometimes, observant, and resourceful. She is also very charismatic since her team members stood up for her and promoted her to team leader because of her personality and kindness. Although she is sometimes rash, she understands the importance of teamwork and learns to be less rash with the help of King Constantine and the other characters. She is also very accepting, supportive of and loving towards everyone, especially her family and friends. She loves her world, especially the stars and animals. And of course, her family and friends. Abilities She is able to hum and manipulate inanimate things telekinetically, tell when someone is using psychic powers, and she is an exceptional athlete. She has control on stars. Trivia * Her party dress is similar to Skipper's purple dress in ''Barbie & Her Sisters in A Pony Tale. * Her pink streaks disappear and appear, this is evidenced when Sal Lee compliments her about her pink hair, and she said: "It's back" and mentions that she didn't have the streaks earlier when she let the starlian go. * She is one of Barbie character who has pink streaks, besides Mariposa, Princess Merliah, Barbie in Barbie: A Fairy Secret, Barbie in Barbie: Spy Squad, Princess Lumina, and Princess Kara. Quotes *'''Barbie's Dad: "Your mother used to say the stars were slowing down because people were forgetting to look up. Everyone was too busy and the stars had no one to dance with anymore. According to the prophecy, someone special is out there who can fix them. Maybe it's the king, but maybe he needs help." '' *'Barbie:'' ''"Imagine a world without stars, Pupcorn." '' *'Barbie's Dad: ''"You know, the night you were born... there was the most beautiful star shower. The sky was alive with stars, swirling and spinning... like they were dancing for you." '' *'Barbie: '"Really?" '' *'Barbie's Dad:' ''"I've never seen anything like it. That's why your mother called you her little starlight." Category:Barbie: Star Light Adventure Characters Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers